


This silence is too loud

by yookwandoit



Series: songkim flashfics [2]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookwandoit/pseuds/yookwandoit
Summary: "It's three in the morning, music is blasting and I'm just trying to sleep. Get me out of this house." -Kim Jinwoo, probably
Relationships: Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Series: songkim flashfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	This silence is too loud

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the summary might tell you, this is most definitely not funny. I think. Maybe it is, but it wasn't supposed to be. Idk, Minho is loud but also lowly sad and kind of bad at feelings. Kim Jinwoo is an angel, unsurprisingly.

“Song Minho, it’s three in the morning!” okay, he was screwed; he was definitely screwed. He didn’t even know why he was complaining in the first place, since he’d gotten exactly what he’d wanted. But his _hyung_ truly didn’t seem happy about having been kicked out of bed by loud music in the middle of the night and, of course, he could’ve thought about it, but, of course, he hadn’t.  
  
He got up, earning himself a judgemental glance from Jhonny, and ran to the door, before Jinwoo could break it down.  
  
“Are you going to turn off that speaker or what?” was the river of words that hit him the moment he swung the door open.  
  
Trying to hide the sudden flush that had appeared on his cheeks, he sprinted on the other side of the room and turned the volume down all the way. He didn’t even turn around, he hung his head low and waited for the other to leave. But, somehow, he seemed to have sensed that something was off, because he heard him walk all the way to him and sensed one of his hands fall softly on his back.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he asked after a moment; resigned, he turned around and met his gaze, trying not to feel like an idiot because he’d felt lonely and he’d thought that the only way he had to draw his attention was by waking him up blasting music at that unholy hour in the night.  
  
“I don’t know. I feel like I’m suffocating. Like I’m not good enough,” he answered truthfully, unable to lie to him in that moment.  
  
“It’s okay to feel like that, but, please, remember that you are more than good enough. We wouldn’t have done anything without you,” in a second, all the rage that he’d initially seen in the older eyes had disappeared, like it’d never been there, and had been replaced with a look of understanding. He always seemed to understand, it was incredible; he was incredible. He didn’t know what he would’ve done without him.  
  
Jinwoo put his hands on his cheeks, keeping him in place, before continuing, with a simple, honest: “Let’s go to sleep."  
  
He said it as he grabbed his hand, pulling him back into his bed. He remained there with him, as if he’d immediately understood that was exactly what he needed. Falling asleep was easier when he was by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> ....
> 
> I think I should quit writing.


End file.
